The One?
by iEatBrainz
Summary: L dreams about a girl, and then meets her the very next day. How strange is that? Who IS this peculiar girl? Does she have anything to do with Kira? After all, the prime suspect IS her ex-boyfriend...PLEASE R&R!  T for language  LightxOC and LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER FANFIC SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**

**ENJOY. I only own Madison.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

She couldn't believe her ears. The man of her dreams, her perfect other half, had just told her he didn't love her anymore. She ran, fast. Slamming the door and ignoring the tears in her eyes. Only one thing was on her mind; the words he had said to her.

_Of course not. You are nothing to me. I stopped loving you long ago. _

The words repeated over and over again. _Nothing to me..nothing to me..nothing to me.._

The distraught girl ran, stopping and walking into a cafe. It was the type with both outdoor and indoor tables. She purchased a latte and sat outside, staring into the liquid. She barely heard someone sit in the seat across from her.

Neither of the two spoke. The girl, named Madison, had short, dark brown hair that framed her cheekbones. Just shy of her bangs were almond-shaped icy blue eyes. Light freckles dotted under those eyes and across the bridge of her nose. Her lips had a perfect Cupid's bow. She had slightly tanned but mostly pale skin.

The man across from her sat in a peculiar way, hunched over slightly, his knees drawn up in front of his chest. He had on a long-sleeved white T-shirt, with baggy blue jeans. He was shoeless. The man was pale, with large black eyes. His black hair stood up in spikes in several places. Underneath the man's large eyes were dark shadows.

Madison looked up finally. She was taken aback at the sight of the man, and she didn't know what to say.

"Hello," he said when their eyes met. Madison found her voice, then.

"Um..h-hello. Not to be rude, but..uh..who are you?" She realized what a mess she must look like, and wiped at her eyes, hoping to remove some mascara streaks from her cheeks.

"You can call me Ryuuzaki. And you are?" He was confident. Not a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Madison." She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You seem sad. Is something wrong?" He tilted his head sympathetically.

Madison's breathing sped. She nodded slowly, her lower lip wobbling. She didn't want to break down in front of this nice man.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He smiled. Ryuuzaki was curiously examining this strange woman. Why ever would someone be so sad? What could ever happen to such a lovely person? Hm? Well?

"Well... it seems silly, but my boyfriend dumped me. He was...I loved him, though.."

Then she broke down and told Ryuuzaki everything. How Light Yagami was her light in the dark (no pun intended), he held her, loved her, then tossed her away.

Madison took a deep breath. Her hand was gripping the edge of the table, turning her knuckles white. Ryuuzaki put his hand over hers. The girl swallowed hard. He looked at her with such sympathy, such compassion...

"Madison. You are amazing. My deductive reasoning alone tells me that you are a wonderful person. Light-kun is probably a...what is it they call it..a douche? Yes, a douche. Tell me..Madison...is this man really what you always wanted?"

She blinked and gazed down at her hand. Rather, Ryuuzaki's pale hand on her slightly tanned hand. Slowly shaking her head, she realized what a mistake the whole thing was. Light was always flirting with other girls. He never said he loved her. Maybe...maybe it was all a lie after all. Maybe Light Yagami was just using her.

"No. Now that I think about it, he wasn't. It was all a lie. All..a.." Madison could not go on. She retracted her hand and buried her face in her palms, crying into them. Before long, she felt comforting hands on her shoulders.

_**Ryuuzaki's POV**_

It was instinctive. Any man with a brain would have automatically comforted the girl. She was obviously heartbroken, and that was a problem I wanted to fix, of course. I had no idea why love was such an important thing to people. But the look in Madison's eye and the way she talked about this Light Yagami man told me she loved him. But he was obviously using her, I did not need my deductive skills nor reasoning to figure that one out. (after all, his last name backwards _is _"Im a gay.")

As I squeezed her shoulder in the most comforting way I could manage, I couldn't help but wonder if this had been the girl from my dream...

_It was one of those peculiar nights that L actually slept in his underused bed. He climbed in awkwardly and curled up in a fetal position on his side. Within moments he was shooting into sleep-mode. His dream was most strange._

_In the dream, he was walking down a corridor with white walls, white floors, and a white ceiling. Toward the end of the hall, the white faded into red. Standing at a window, staring out at blackness, was a girl with short brown hair. She turned around, and everything around them faded out. The only thing L saw her icy blue eyes that pierced his soul. They stared into his mind, burned into his mind. As if they could read his every thought, see his every movement, and know everything about him. _

But that was a dream. Dreams are not real. They are figments of one's imaginations.

Madison had stopped crying by now and was wiping at her face with a clean napkin. I backed up and resumed my usual stance. She stood and gave me a small smile. A small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki. Thank you for helping me see...see that I don't need him...um...er..."

I smiled inwardly. She was as shy as I was. I had no idea what to say either. I turned to leave, because, after all, the Kira case was not going to solve itself.

"Woah, wait up. You know who I am and why I'm here, but you just leave without telling me your story? What brings you here?" I blinked and turned back to her. She was smiling.

_**Madison's POV**_

I smiled. It was a crazy idea, of course. But I liked this guy. He was nice. A change of pace in my life. He blinked at me again, then smiled, nodded and sat down. I pushed aside my long-forgotten latte and put my elbows on the table, my palms supporting my face.

"Well...as you know, my name is Ryuuzaki. I was stopping by to get some tea before heading back to our headquarters." He hesitated slightly.

"I am working on the Kira case. Also, I-" Before he could finish, I had a dawning realization.

"Ryuuzaki, are you...Are you L?" He stared at me. His smile had vanished. His features were devoid of friendliness, or any other emotion. Big black eyes met icy blue ones.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I didn't mean it, Ryuuza-"

I was cut short by a blindfold around my eyes, tape on my mouth. I saw Ryuuzaki's eyes close before I was plunged into darkness and silence. The only thing I then heard was:

"I am so, so sorry Madison."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, talk about confuzzling ending. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Again, I only Madison. R&amp;R and review and stuff! So sorry the first chapter is so short :$<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for being _so_ late on this. I've been so busy with other things, school, friends, boyfriends, PMSing, Christmas, my birthday almost upon us, etc, etc. **

**Speaking of my birthday, it's on the 14th of February.**

_**Any**_**way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize, again, for the shortness. And I know it's not cool to upload at 3:02 AM but frankly my dear I don't give a damn.**

_**ENJOY AND R&R!**_

**TWO**

"Do you think this was a good idea? I mean, I trust you 150% boss, but she's just a _girl_. She can't possibly hurt anything!" Matsuda bit his lip. Ryuuzaki was awesome and smart and stuff, but he was _crazy_.

Ryuuzaki was, by the way, piling up sugar cubes in his cup of tea. On the couch to the left of his armchair was a sleeping girl. Her bangs were swept back, revealing her forehead. The girl's breathing was slow and steady, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Matsuda, I am 99.8% sure this is for the best. Would you get me another cupcake, please?" He sighed and walked off to find the sweets.

Madison stirred and rolled onto her side, pulling her arm around her. She lost her balance and tipped forward, waking up just in time to block her forehead from hitting the coffee table. She yelped and landed on her knees, just barely brushing the table. Ryuuzaki stifled a laugh and sipped his heavily sugared tea.

"Argh," she stood up, "where am I? This isn't my couch..."

Madison turned around and her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Ryuuzaki! What are you...what am I..." she was at a loss for words. Ryuuzaki placed his cup on the coffee table.

"Madison, yesterday when you asked me if I was L, you didn't get an answer, did you? Well, seeing as you figured it out so easily I had to bring you in. If you can figure something like that out without talking to me more than fifteen minutes, you might be able to fi-"

"Ryuuzaki, here's your cupcake." Matsuda set it down in front of him. Ryuuzaki frowned but nodded a thanks. He started eating and never finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>"So wait, you want me..to help with the Kira case? That's crazy, I'm no detective. I mean I might be a half-decent spy but I am<em> no <em>detective. I can't collect clues or read statistics or st-" He held up a hand and placed the half-eaten sweet on the table.

"Madison, if you can be a spy, you can be a detective. And besides, you know the prime suspect almost as good as his father does."

"What do you mean, _prime suspect_?"

"I'm talking about your ex boyfriend, Madison. I need information about Light Yagami, and you can give that to me. It's completely your choice, of course. Think about it," and with that, Ryuuzaki continued to eat his cupcake.

"Ryuuzaki, I think we should let her wash up. She's been in her clothes for two days and-" Aizawa did not get to finish his sentence.

"I agree completely. She may use the hotel room's shower."

"But...clothes? What about those?"

Madison sighed. Of course. She could use the shower, yippidy doo-dah, but what about the clothes she was going to wear after? It's not like she could get in the same ones. Gross.

"There is an outfit on the sink. The bathroom is that way," he pointed. "And take as long as you need."

The girl nodded and got back up off the couch. Going the way Ryuuzaki pointed, Madison wondered again if she should give L the details he needed about Light. She opened the door and slipped inside, hitting the light switch. There was, indeed, clothing awaiting her. She locked the door, turned on the fan, and started the water going. The walk in shower took up most of the bathroom. Madison started to undress awkwardly, then with a glance at her reflection in the giant mirror, she stepped into the warm water.

_I love Light, but it would help the investigation...I don't know. It doesn't seem right. But Ryuuzaki is so calm and collected. He is the opposite of Light. He's darker, and he doesn't let his emotions show...I...I'm going to tell him everything he needs to know. It's the best choice. _

With that, she finished her shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapping it around her, she walked over to the counter. Madison picked up the shirt, letting the towel slide down. She pulled it over her head without even a glance at what it looked like. It fit perfectly, however, and was actually pretty nice. The design was simple; a heart on the chest, right over where her heart really is.

She slipped on the jeans and began her hunt for a hairbrush. Finally finding one, she began to brush her hair. It wasn't much to do, and was done in a few seconds. She heard a knock on the door.

"Uhh, Madison? Are you done in there?" Matsuda asked. Madison unlocked the door after grabbing her belongings, and stepped out.

"Sorry, yeah." She smiled and walked back to the couches. The television was on the news, and Ryuuzaki had moved a chair up to the it to better see and hear. Madison heard them talking about something happening in town. She leaned forward to better hear.

On the large television in the middle of town, a white screen with the word KIRA on it was being displayed. A voice said from the TV, in a high pitched, voice-altered voice, "Attention people of Japan! I am Kira. This message is directed to L. Do not try to stop me. Working with the task force is smart, but what can they do? Huh? Nothing. That's what. You may be a good detective, but you are no match for me. Why don't you just give up? Be a man and show yourself, and I may spare you. But give u-" Ryuuzaki shut off the television and propped his head up with his fist.

"So, Madison, tell me. Is Light always a control freak?" Madison thought she had came in rather quietly, but apparently he heard her anyway. She bit her lip.

"Yeah. I guess you could call him that," she said. Ryuuzaki nodded.

"What does he do in his free time, do you know?" He turned his head around to face her. His innocent expression nearly melted her heart, but she looked down at her lap.

"Uhhh no not really. Whenever I'd go over to his house, we'd chill in his room, me sitting on his bed and him at his desk. I don't know why, but he didn't really like me being near the desk. I guess because...I don't know."

_Crap_, she thought. _I almost gave it away. _She slightly smiled at him. Ryuuzaki studied her face for a moment, as if memorizing it, or analyzing it, trying to find out if she was lying.

"Okay." His eyes drifted over to the window. It was about 4 in the afternoon, and the sun was on its way down. Madison leaned her head back against the back of the couch and tried not to think of Light.

_What else can I think about, though? I just got dumped by him. Well...ugh. Something else I can think of...um...the cracks in the ceiling? Boring. Ryuuzaki? Ooh well that's a subject I can think on. I wonder why he sits like that. What's with those under eye shadows? I bet he doesn't get much sleep. _

Madison's eyes drooped. She was tired, even though she'd been sleeping all day. Stifling a yawn, she looked back to Ryuuzaki. He blinked, and she realized he'd been staring at her this whole time.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Eh? I wasn't doing anything. Um," She covered her mouth in a yawn, "are there beds here?" He nodded to the corridor. She got up and followed the hall into a single room with a bed, nightstand, and a window. Pulling the curtains together, she noticed the bed sheets were slightly ruffled, as if somehow had tried to sleep there.

_Whatever. Too tired to think of that, _she thought, lying down. Madison fell asleep almost instantly.

**RYUUZAKI'S POV**

I closed the door. I'd pondered this for the past two days, but now I'm sure of it. This girl...Madison...was the one from my dream. Is it possible to manifest people from your mind? No, that's childish thinking. I made a mental note to inquire of her past. In the meantime, we should probably switch locations...

**le week later**

**Madison's POV**

I stepped out of my house, pulling on my sunglasses and tightening my sweater around me. Then I saw a familiar car: Light's. He stood, leaning against the passenger side door. His solemn expression kind of scared me, but I kept a brave look on my face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were done with me," I said, closing the front door and locking it. He smirked and stood up straight.

"I was just being dumb, okay? I didn't mean anything I said, love." Light came over to me and took my hand.

"I've missed you, Madi," he said, leaning forward. I sneered and sidestepped away.

"I don't care. _I'm _done with you. I've moved on." I flipped my hair for emphasis and walked over to the red Jaguar (It's a car, don't freak out) Ryuuzaki had graciously provided me. Light grunted, confused.

"Nice car. Where'd you get the money?" I got in, shutting the door and locking it quickly, so Light couldn't try anything funny.

He frowned at me. I heard him say, "It won't be long before you're crawling back to me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and drove away, without a second thought.

Once I arrived and entered the latest headquarters, I looked around for Ryuuzaki. Nobody was present, so I took the elevator up a few floors. In one of the rooms was Light's father, and Ryuuzaki. I peeked through the peephole and tried to listen.

"She's just a girl, Ryuuzaki," Mr. Yagami said, his voice straining. "You can't expect her to actually...do this." Ryuuzaki frowned and looked down at his feet.

"You may be right, Officer Yagami, but quite frankly," he looked back up, "I don't give a damn. She accepted the challenge. She promised she'd stay 'til the end. And so she will."

I frowned and raised an eyebrow. They were obviously talking about me, but...?

"L, I'm tired of your childish decisions and riddles! Answer me straightly: Will she be in any danger?"

The detective locked eyes and set his jaw.

"Yes, Soichiro, she will be in danger. Happy now? I gave you a straight answer. I bet you aren't happy with that answer. But it's the truth. This is dangerous. We're dealing with a sadistic killer. She might die."

Light's father was taken aback. He blinked and opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

I sank to the floor, leaning against the door for support.

I might die?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm finally doing chapter 3! I hope you liked the first two chapters :) **

**Just a heads up, chapter four MIGHT be a filler chapter, telling about either Madison or L's past. Whichever suits my fancy. **

**Remember to review/R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE<strong>

The door opened suddenly, and Madison fell backwards, nearly hitting her head on Mr. Yagami's shoes.

"Oh, hi there! Fancy meeting you here," she said awkwardly. Ryuuzaki was still standing in his spot, looking over at the two people. He had the strangest expression on his face, looking at Madison. His seemingly bottomless black eyes seemed to be clouded. Madison looked over at him and he blinked.

"Why were you at the door?" Light's father asked. The brunette girl bit her lip and started to slowly stand.

"I was...looking for my contacts...that fell out. Can't see without'em, right?" She added that last part halfheartedly. Madison looked down and a shadow fell over the room. Literally; it was getting dark outside although it was only 10:30 in the morning.

"It's going to rain," said Ryuuzaki blatantly. Mr. Yagami rolled his eyes and gave the detective a look that said _'No shit, Sherlock!_' Madison quickly left the room, not allowing herself to be exposed to anymore awkwardness. She had seen the look Ryuuzaki had had. There was no mistaking it.

An hour passed. The whole team was sitting at the HQ's computers, but they weren't on them. Ryuuzaki sat in one swivel chair, while Madison stood nearby, her arms crossed. Ryuuzaki was the one to break the long silence that had overcome the group.

"You know more than you're letting on." Madison wasn't taken aback or surprised.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ryuuzaki's eyes examined her face. Yes, he was certain. _I'll have to see if I can get anything out of drea- No. I can't depend on something my mind makes up,_ he thought.

"How does Light Yagami kill his victims?" Madison was tempted to tell him. But no, that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I don't know," she replied simply. With that, she made her way to the elevator, and left.

Night fell, and Ryuuzaki waited for the Task Force to leave to their homes and families. He didn't see Madison leave, but that was all right. The detective made his way to a bedroom in the headquarters. The bed was inviting him, enticing him to just lay his head on the pillow, but...what if he had another dream about Madison? That would be strange. Nevertheless, he lied down, ignoring the soft blankets. Days, weeks, and months of neglecting sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep quickly.

In his dreamland, he saw none other than Madison. But he also saw Light Yagami, talking to the girl. Madison had to have been in high school in this dream; as well as her then-boyfriend. A large, humanoid being with grayish purple skin that fit tightly to its bony figure, along with extremely long arms and bulging yellow eyes stood behind Light. Light was talking to Madison, words that could not be heard. But by Madison's facial expression, it wasn't good. She stood from the chair she had been in and grasped Light's hands. Ryuuzaki strained to hear what she was saying.

_"This isn't a good idea, Light,"_ she said. _"I think it's illegal, too. What if someone found out?"_

_ "That's why you don't tell anyone about the Death Note," _replied Light. _"If no one knows, we don't get in trouble."_

_ "I...I'm still wary. But I trust you." _With that, she kissed him and the scene rippled and changed.

In this scene, Madison was probably a year older, in her last year of high school. Her hair was significantly shorter than the last scene. She was sitting on Light's bed, fidgeting with a camera, and Light was sitting at his desk with a notebook and a small television in front of him.

_"There,"_ he said. _"That man__, __Kurou Otoharada. He's a criminal. Now you get to see how this really works!" _Madison sighed and walked over, standing tentatively behind her boyfriend. He wrote the criminal's name down, then set the pencil to the side. Light watched the television screen.

Within seconds, the news broadcaster said the criminal had just crumpled to the floor all of the sudden. Madison put a hand over her mouth to hide her shock, but she let out a small whimper.

_"That simple?" _She asked in a small voice.

_"Yeah,_" answered Light with a grin._ "Wanna try?"_ Madison shook her head. She walked out of her boyfriend's room.

Ryuuzaki woke up. It was still raining. He hadn't been asleep for longer than two hours. He stepped out of the room, shaking out his matted-down hair._ What a dumb_ _dream. I can't believe a mind like mine could come up with such a scene,_ he thought, making his way to the top floor. On the balcony, in the pouring rain, stood the very brunette he had just dreamed about. Her purple tank top was soaked through, and her shorts were clinging to her skin.

Ryuuzaki made his way out, letting himself get drenched also, and stood next to her. She was staring off into the distance, into nothingness. He looked right at her, taking in her large, almond shaped, icy blue eyes. Running his gaze over her perfectly shaped lips, and over her clear pale skin. He was reminded of earlier, when a thought had popped into his head that made him so terrified...

_She's beautiful_, he thought, for the second time today.

There was nothing, _nothing _in the world he loved more than candy and sweets. And maybe Watari; as a father figure. But no other human, animal or object had taken his interest until now. And it was the most peculiar feeling ever.

"We should go inside. It's cold," Madison said after a while. She turned, giving him a sideways glance through her soaking hair, and then started walking inside. Thunder boomed, shaking Ryuuzaki out of his thoughts.

Maybe it was the way Madison was such a fierce person, or perhaps it was the fact that he needed a reprieve from his empty life, but Ryuuzaki felt the warmth of a human's voice entice him for the first time in 15 years. Madison was, he now realized, just what he needed.

_But_, a little voice whispered in the back of his head, _she knows how Light kills, and yet she doesn't tell you. How can you trust her, L? _It might have confirmed his insanity, but Ryuuzaki answered the voice out loud.

"Because I can trust my instincts. She will let out information when she feels ready enough to. I know what I'm doing."

Thunder boomed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, it's here. How long as it been since the last chapter? I don't even know. **

**All Death Note characters are property of Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Madison belongs to me.**

**FOUR**

The muted sound of cars racing by is barely noticed by his ears. He is focused on one thing and one thing only: the woman in front of him. Had he chose to write her name in the notebook, she wouldn't be here right now, standing in front of him and ordering a strawberry smoothie. _And just when,_ thought the man, _did she start enjoying strawberries?_ She reached into her purse and brought out several dollar bills. The metallic sound of a smoothie machine is passed off as just an annoyance. He had to get that girl's attention, and fast.

"What would you like, sir?" A cheerful, bubble-gum sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. The short, young woman's name tag read 'Hi, my name is_ Jessica Martinez._'

"Can I just have a vanilla bean frappuchino?" The man asked, giving the lady a charismatic smile and five dollars. She nodded, taking his money, and left to go prepare it. His eyes drifted over to his target, who was sitting alone, sipping her smoothie and absentmindedly peering out the tall glass window. The man received his drink and, licking off the white creamy whipped cream from the top, sat down next to her.

The girl sipped her drink for a few moments more before tearing her big, blue eyes from whatever it was she was staring at. Her eyes widened even more, making her look like an anime character almost.

"Light..what are you doing here," she said. It wasn't a question, but it was a statement. The man, Light Yagami, gave her a charismatic smile and took a quick sip of his frappuchino, never letting his brown eyes leave her blue ones.

"I just wanted to see your pretty face, Madison. I didn't get the chance to tell you how sorry I am. That day, I was honestly just in a bad mood. I don't know what came over me. But there is no reason, ever, that you should think I don't love you."

She dropped her eyes and swallowed, thinking over what her ex-boyfriend had just told her.

"Light," she began, keeping her voice steady. "When you...kill people with your Death Note...do you ever stop to think about what you're really doing? Do you see through their eyes, try and think what their motives are? I bet not. You judge them by their actions and kill, without a second thought. You know what you are, Light? You're a serial killer. You take sick, sick pleasure it stealing someone's life, only because that person was in prison."

She paused to sip her smoothie once more.

"I would hate to be you, honestly. Coming home everyday, to your sister, mother and father, locking yourself in your room, and to do what? Kill. It's not right, Light. You kill anyone who may oppose you or that you think is dangerous. You _aren't_ God, Light. And although you will never go to Hell nor Heaven, you _will _be forever damned to be in some sort of suspended animation. I do not pity you."

Here, she stood up. Light frowned and stood up, also, blocking her path with his jacket-covered arm.

"I know who you're working with."

"Your father, and the task force, duh."

"L."

Madison's face turned a light shade of pink and she pushed away Light's arm, shuffling out of the cafe as quick as possible.

Madison sat, bored, in a spinning chair, her eyes on the dim, black computer screen. She sucked at he remnants of her smoothie, trying to receive the last bits of flavoured ice. The Task Force sat nearby, bored out of their minds as well. The big screen televisions showed the empty room of Light Yagami. Empty because, as any _normal_ person his age, Light was off playing tennis.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?" Asked Madison, breaking the silence. The detective had been nowhere in sight for the past thirty minutes.

"I think he's asleep," replied Matsuda with a yawn.

"Ryuuzaki _doesn't_ sleep, Matsu. He's probably in another hotel room with Watari, discussing plans or whatever it is the man does." The task force had to agree.

The hum of the machines had a dreary effect on the workers, but only the girl felt an inch of tiredness. To be quite frank, she felt like she would collapse. More or less, that's what she did. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and soon her breath slowed to a steady rhythm that announced she was asleep.

Ryuuzaki came in. His big, black eyes scrutinized everyone without a glimmer of emotion in them. His crouched position and pocketed hands would make anyone else look ridiculous, but not Ryuuzaki. His eyes turned on Madison, his colleague that was (or at least, that's what Matsuda called them) asleep in a chair. Shuffling over, he looked down at her face. Was it just a trick of the light, or did the adept detective see a glistening pearl of a salty tear in her eyes? He looked again. It was gone.

Ryuuzaki remembered the conversation he had just had with Watari. The conversation in which ryuuzaki had raised his voice just a little too much. Never had he wished for his emotions to take part in this case. Ryuuzaki raised his head and closed his eyes.

_"L, you need to admit it, you have feelings for the girl and you know it," said Watari sternly. Ryuuzaki didn't stand up, but he turned his head to the old man._

_ "I do not. I have not let my feelings interfere since...you know." He went back to piercing his ice cream with a spoon._

_ "I swear, L, you are going to _explode_ if you don't come out and say it."_

_ Ryuuzaki dropped the spoon and stood up, grabbing the corner of his chair to hold himself steady. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared, and his mouth was set in a snarl._

_ "Watari, if you don't stop prying at me to say it, I am going to _fire _you!" His voice was raising already. "I _don't_ love her, I _don't_ have any feelings whatsoever for the girl. This isn't a fantasy romance story where the two co-workers fall in love and live happily ever after. _This is real life, Watari!_" Watari blinked nonchalantly. Ryuuzaki shook his head and promptly exited the room._

"Ryuuzaki, it'd be best if you woke her. The Yagami boy is home," murmured Watari softly. The detective nodded. He nudged the girl's arm, resulting in the chair moving about an inch. Madison grunted. Matsuda took notice of his effort and stood up.

"Madi! Time to find out about Kira! Come on!" The young woman jolted up, not because of the sudden loud noise, but because of the mention of her nickname; the name Light would always call her.

"I'm awake! Let's do this!" Her breathing was fast as she got over the sudden disturbance of her sleep. Becoming aware of the detective that was still right next to her, a pink hue crept up her face for the second time that day. However, before anything could be said, the noise of Light's room grabbed their attention.

"Stupid girl," Light was saying. "She thinks she can get me to stop, just because it 'isn't right.' Well, she can go to Hades because this is what I_ have _to do. Right, Ryuk? Bah, you don't care."

"Ryuk?" muttered Ryuuzaki under his breath, for only Madison and Light could see the shinigami in the latter's room. The boy sat down at his desk, carelessly leaving the door open. He took out a black notebook with unreadable words on the cover, and flipped to a blank page. He clicked his pen and hovered it over the page.

"M-A-D-I...wait...what am I doing?" The group watching could see his hand start to shake.

"I...I can't kill_ her,_" he scratched out the four letters he had wrote, and sat back in his chair. His bedroom door was pushed open a bit more and his mother poked her head in. Light quickly pulled another paper over the notebook. Madison suddenly felt five pairs of eyes on her.

"Madison, did he say what I think he just said?" This was Mr. Yagami asking. Madison swallowed, still too shaken over what _she_ had just seen.

"I...I think it's time to come clean, you guys. I _do_ know how Light kills. That notebook?" She nodded, more to herself than to them. "If Light chose to right a name down in it, that person would die of a heart attack in forty seconds. I know it's hard to believe. And..he mentioned someone named Ryuk. Ryuk is a shinigami with an addiction to apples. He...he's tall and has-" Ryuuzaki had been paying attention, but now he took off where she started.

"This shinigami has purplish skin, bugling red eyes, and extremely long arms."

Madison looked at the man finally. She had confusion written all over her features.

"How-how do you know?" Ryuuzaki's eyes told her to continue on with the story.

"A-anyway, Ryuk is a shinigami. And the owner of the Death Note, more or less. He hangs around Light only because he has his Death Note. I, uh, don't really see the importance of the shinigami, so he's not important. But...earlier this morning, Light caught up with me in the coffee shop. I think he was trying to get me to come back, but he said he knew I was working with L."

An awkward silence settled over the Task Force.

"And I think he tried to...you know...kill me, because I didn't cooperate."

Watari left the room.

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Mister Yagami, I want your son locked up as soon as possible. Then, we bring in the lie detector. After that...we figure out how this'Death Note' works. And finally, we lock up Light. Forever."

This unsettled everyone. Madison got up and walked toward the elevator. When the doors opened, she turned to say something. Ryuuzaki looked at her expectantly. The girl shook her head and stepped into the small cubicle, pressing a button on the wall. Her eyes filled with shiny tears as the doors closed and she stared back at Ryuuzaki.

That night, Ryuuzaki stood in one of the many rooms of the headquarters, staring out the window at the city. He was alone, as Watari had left much earlier. His adept mind reeled over the day's events. He had found out information that would be vital to this case. He deduced that the Task Force's help was no longer needed, except to retrieve the main suspect. And then, his thoughts settled on the other problem: Madison. She was a very secluded person, Ryuuzaki decided, since it was obvious how hesitant the girl was to say the secret. But the detective had a feeling that once one had gotten to know the girl, she was outgoing. When Ryuuzaki put together all his thoughts about her, he could admit one thing and one thing only.

He had feelings for her. Whether it be because she was beautiful, or possibly dangerous, or even because she was smart, his heart couldn't deny that what he was feeling was love. He shivered at the word.

He looked at his reflection in the window. His messy hair, black eyes, and the dark shadows under his eyes. Not exactly the picture of a knight in shining armor. He stood awkwardly, had strange, messy clothes, but at the same time they were at least clean. His shoeless feet didn't exactly scream 'gentleman,' and all these thoughts told Ryuuzaki that although he had feelings for the girl, there was no way in Hell she'd return them. But, a nagging voice reminded him of every time she had looked at him. There was never any intimidation or disgust. It was, most of the time, awe or excitement because she had had a breakthrough in something. Sometimes she was bored or sarcastic, but never disgusted.

"Why must this be so hard to understand?" He asked it aloud to himself, turning away from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Madison.**

**And I just wanna tell one of my friends Macie that I will never, under no circumstance, stop writing this ;)**

**FIVE**

Madison sat down on the comfortable brown couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and sniffled loudly. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself. Was it because she knew something bad was about to happen? Or maybe she was on her period, and this was one of her hormonal mood changes. But no, she had had that last week. Madison remembered watching Ryuuzaki's emotionless face as she was lifted away in the elevator. Maybe that emotionless, seemingly-heartless look had pulled something.

_Oh, god,_ she thought, pulling on her hair. _What if I'm starting to be attracted to him? No, that can't be it. But...he's not a bad guy, right? He's a detective. Smart. A bit silly, too._ She sighed. Another voice joined in her thoughts with: _**Oh my gawd Madison, just admit it! You totally love him. **__Except no, I don't. __**Come on, I'm in your brain too, you idiot. **__Just shut up, I don't want to be thought of as crazy. __**You love him. **__….I love him. Okay, I do._

She felt a fluttering, light-as-air feeling in her stomach. It brought a smile to her face. The door opened slowly and Madison's eyes found it.

"Madison, could you call Light Yagami?" It was Ryuuzaki.

"Uh, I can, but why?"

"I want you to ask him to meet you somewhere private, like your house. Then, and do not freak out, I want you to sedate him." Madison didn't comprehend.

"What."

The detective gave her a small, 5-second smile.

"Bake some sedatives into a cookie or something. And make sure he eats it. Please. This is very, very important for the case."

Oh, right. That's the whole reason Madison was here; the case. She mulled over it, going over every possible outcome. Finally settling on an answer, she nodded.

"Okay. I can do that," she replied finally, smiling. Ryuuzaki nodded and left. Madison looked over at her phone and planned out everything she would say. But why ever would Ryuuzaki resort to this method? He was so calm and organized. Something must be wrong. However, an order was an order.

She picked up the phone, dialing the number and putting it to her ear. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five.

"Hello?" Finally.

"Light? Hey. It's Madi. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my house. I...I thought over everything. You were right; I shouldn't be working with L."

She paused.

"Uh, sure. I can come right now if that's okay," was what he responded.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you soon, okay? Love you." She hung up quickly, her heart beating a mile a minute. She got up shakily, surprised to find her feet had fallen asleep. Madison shuffled out to the hall, pausing when she heard voices.

"Are you serious? This isn't right. Yagami – sorry, you're son, sir – shouldn't have been so...how do I say it? So fine with it. He should have questioned her!" Aizawa was standing before the task force and Ryuuzaki, disbelief spread across his features. Matsuda said something, but Madison was distracted by something she saw out the window. Walking over, she grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone except Ryuuzaki, of course.

While Madison was looking out the window and distracting everyone, Ryuuzaki took the chance of escape and exited to the hotel's hallway. There, he perched himself on the first step of the stairs and waited. His mind was empty except for one thought; Madison. He didn't even know the girl's last name, and yet her name was floating around in his head.

The door to the hall opened and closed. The detective did not turn, nor acknowledge the disturbance in the quiet. Seconds passed. A minute ticked by.

"I love you."

Madison was halfway down the stairs by then. She turned and stared back up.

"You don't have to say that, L. My life won't last long enough to make that mean anything," was her calm reply.

"It seems as if you know that for a fact."

"Light will most likely kill me before he gets to my home. But if it makes things any less depressing," Madison's expression softened and she gave a small smile, "I love you too."

And with that, she left the headquarters. Footsteps came up behind Ryuuzaki.

"Sir, is it all right if I ask what just happened?" Watari asked softly. The seated detective smiled inwardly, not letting his mouth actually make the expression.

"I think I'm blushing, Watari. Would you fetch me a plate of chocolate cake?"

"Of course, sir." Watari left. Once he had the chocolate cake, Ryuuzaki ate it quietly and did not dwell on the dangerous task he had given this girl.

Madison settled into her comfortable burgundy recliner and watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. She counted the ticks to forty. And again. Six minutes had passed already. Perhaps Light wasn't going to kill her? Madison was beginning to feel extremely tired, and on the brink of sleep when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Called the brunette. Light came in and smiled, making his way toward her.

"So, remind me why I've came?" Madison sat up straighter.

"Wait, before I explain, I baked some cookies. Take one."

She removed herself from the chair and took to the kitchen, grabbing the plate of delicious, baked chocolatey goodness. Making sure Light grabbed the top one, she settled the silver platter on the coffee table. There was only one cookie with sedatives in it, and Light was almost biting into it.

"So, basically I thought-"

Before she could blink, a bony, purple hand pulled over her mouth. She sucked in a breath of air, unaware of the shinigami behind her chair. The breath did not pull over well, and she passed out within seconds. The chloroform-tainted napkin fell to her lap and Light quickly stood and grabbed his ex-girlfriend.

"Thanks, Ryuk. I owe you a basket of apples, big time."

The shinigami clapped.

"Oh, goody!"

Groggily, she opened her eyes. Madison shifted positions from the uncomfortable one she was just in. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. Suddenly, the girl was aware of a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Sitting up slowly, her breathing began to rapidly increase, as did the size of her eyes. A scream escaped her lips as she took in the horrifying sight of blood coming from between her legs.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Now, remind me how you spell your middle name, darling..."

Madison couldn't reply. She closed her eyes and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**vWas that last chapter shocking? Even a little bit? :)**

**I only own Madison. This chapter will be in her POV. Be prepared for a wee bit of fluff near the end.**

**SIX**

"_**Don't cry because it's over. **__**Smile because it happened."**_

–**_Dr. Seuss_**

I gasped and sat up. It was dark, but I could tell I was still in my house, sitting in my recliner. I looked over to the couch and gasped again. Light was laying there, a half-eaten cookie in his hand, and he seemed to be asleep. Oh! I remember now! I must have fallen asleep right before he arrived. Which meant...all that had been a dream? Light hadn't raped me...or cut me...and I hadn't had a surprise period. I silently thanked the lord. My heart was racing a mile a minute from that scare.

Carefully getting up so as not to wake him – which probably wasn't possible – I pulled out the cell phone I had been given. I pressed the 1 button and pulled the tiny device to my ear. I didn't even give Ryuuzaki the time to say hello.

"Ryuuzaki," I whispered, my voice rough, "Light's here. He's unconscious. C-Can you come to my house? Quickly."

"Right away."

The line went dead and I put away the phone. The sight of my ex-boyfriend unconscious because of me almost brought tears to my eyes. But then I remembered he was a killer. The clock stated the time in red: 9:43. It took 10 minutes to get here from the HQ. Suddenly, I had a thought.

On his way in, Light had dropped his bag at the door. I ran over to it and quickly shoved all his other crap out of the way. The Death Note was at the bottom. I grabbed a pen from his bag and flipped to a page with enough space and wrote:

_Light Yagami_

_Died at 9:47 on October 14__th__, 2004 peacefully in his sleep_

And then I waited. I wondered if Light gained some kind of high from killing people. I felt terrible at once, however, even if this was the man who I hated now with a fiery passion. I sighed and checked the clock again. Nine forty-seven appeared. A minute later, nine forty-eight. I got up, carefully placing the black notebook and pen back in the bag. I walked over to the couch and grasped Light's wrist, feeling for a pulse. I felt nothing. Something jolted through me, a sudden realization. He was dead.

I felt my nose burn and my vision blur, but somehow I managed to grab the phone and hit the number, pulling it to my ear with both hands.

"Madison?" Mister Yagami had picked up instead of Ryuuzaki this time.

"He's dead! He's dead!"

"What? Who?" I collapsed on the ground and tucked my head between my legs.

"Light; he's dead. I just felt his pulse. Please hurry. I don't care how fast you go, just get here. Please!" I screamed the last word. There was quiet on the other side. Then I heard Ryuuzaki's voice.

"Madison, listen very, very carefully. We're going to come and get Light. Then, we're going to go back to the headquarters. Do not worry. Please be calm. Don't leave your home."

"O-okay, Ryuuzaki."

He hung up without another word.

I stayed curled in a ball between my recliner and my couch for the next few minutes. The only sound I heard was my own shallow breathing, and my heart racing in my chest.

The front door opened and Light's father and Ryuuzaki came in. I unwrapped myself and got up, holding the recliner's arm for support.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Mr. Yagami asked, his voice pained. I nodded and wiped my eyes on my shirt sleeve.

"He was just breathing and unconscious and then I didn't hear him breathing anymore and I checked his pulse a-an-"

"Madison, I told you to calm down," Ryuuzaki said suddenly. I looked at him and remembered the last thing I had said to his face, how I had predicted my death and told him my feelings as if I were to _actually _die. Oops.

"Just get the body out of here," my voice came out in a whisper. The detective nodded. Mr. Yagami put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait in the car, Madison. We'll be out before long."

I nodded and exited, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. The realization caught up to me again, the realization that I had killed someone. I doubled over about a foot from the car, but managed to make it to my dying azalea bush and throw up. Once I was 100% sure my stomach was clear, I half-ran back into the house, to the kitchen sink, and washed my mouth. After I was done with that, I leaned on the counter and looked at the two men in my living room, covering Light's body and putting it on a convenient stretcher.

"It was me." They looked my way.

"I...I wrote Light's name in the Death Note."

Ryuuzaki said nothing, while Mr. Yagami was dumbstruck.

"Wh- whe- why- what!" nearly dropping the stretcher holding his dead son, Mr. Yagami looked at me disdainfully and shook his head. I looked down at the sink drain.

"She killed the killer. I do believe all that's left is to wrap up the case."

"R-Ryuuzaki, you can't just...but...oh..all right."

…...

I sat on the hard bench outside the hospital. The automatic doors whirred open and closed as a wind blew by, pulling my hair into my face. I hardly bothered to move it back. The Yagami family wasn't going to press charges, thank the Gods, and I would never see a judge. Ryuuzaki had made sure of that.

I felt my hair being pulled out of my face. Blinking, to clear my vision, I set my eyes on the person whom had helped. His wide, black eyes scrutinized me for any sign of emotion.

"What you did was nothing to be ashamed of, Madison," he said, after a moment of silence.

"That isn't true," I replied coolly.

"Of course it is. Not everyone would do such a thing, I assure you. You've just saved many people, albeit mostly criminals, but still. You were brave."

I stared defiantly at him. What did he not understand? I _killed_ a man!

"I _killed _him. I killed Light. What don't you get?"

"But you killed a killer."

"You're never going to give up, are you?"

And with a shake of his head, he pressed his lips against mine gently. I was going to pull back, really I was, but I couldn't. Instead, I closed my eyes and gave up. The wind picked up, pushing my hair away from my face and bringing the sweet scent of roses toward me.

The moment was beautiful, but quick. It seemed like minutes and yet it was only seconds until he was walking away, back into the hospital, leaving my lips with a tingling sensation. I didn't watch him walk away. I stared at the clouds, painted a beautiful color of pink by the setting sun. The worst day of my life, and yet the perfect ending.

** Okay guys, I hoped you liked that. And tell me, should I end the story right here? Or should I continue it with future chapters, maybe a few years into the future? **

**Don't forget to R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I broke down and agreed to write the seventh and final chapter of "The One." I say, I was close to not doing it. And all the distractions today (POTTERMORE OMFG) almost led to me not finishing it. But I did, finally, at like 2 in the morning. The beginning song is not mine. This is a short N (bitter)sweet ending. Enjoy, and R&R :)**

**EDIT: So sorry, I dunno what happened in the editing process, but some words got smushed together. I fixed it, and hopefully it makes more sense now :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We dress in black and we say goodbye, how our hearts break and, oh, how we cry<br>Yet through we grieve, we still have hope  
>'Cause for all hearts of faith, we trust and know<br>**

**There is a hello after goodbye, a blessed reunion, promised in time  
>We will be with them far longer than we were without<br>No doubt, no more tears in our eyes  
>In that beautiful, wonderful, hello after goodbye<strong>

**Next time we see them, we'll never more know**  
><strong>The sorrow and pain of letting go<strong>  
><strong>We're with them forever, life without end<strong>  
><strong>In that most blessed sweet moment when<strong>

**There is a hello after goodbye, a blessed reunion, promised in time**  
><strong>We will be with them far longer than we were without<strong>  
><strong>No doubt, no more tears in our eyes<strong>  
><strong>In that beautiful, wonderful, hello after goodbye<strong>

**We will see them again, be with them again**  
><strong>Laugh and talk like before, sing and worship forever more<strong>

**There is a hello after goodbye, a blessed reunion, promised in time**  
><strong>We will be with them far longer than we were without<strong>  
><strong>No doubt, no more tears in our eyes<strong>  
><strong>In that beautiful, wonderful, hello after goodbye<strong>

The music faded. Madison turned away as the casket was closed; her last glimpse of Light now hidden beneath dark mahogany. She stepped out of the cathedral and sat on the steps, taking in the surrounding buildings and the setting sun. It had been about this time, just a few days prior, that Madison had had a kiss from a very special person. As soon as her thoughts landed on him, a smile unwittingly appeared on her face.

"Can you hear them?" A voice broke the silence. Madison turned and looked up. Ryuuzaki was staring out at the horizon, his hands in his pockets.

"Hear what?"

"The bells. They're loud today," he responded wistfully. The brunette girl looked off into the distance, trying to hear any sound. The cathedral hadn't sounded the bells yet, and the only thing she could hear was two birds in the distance. Then she closed her eyes. Faintly, ever so faintly, she could here in the distance two bells ringing. The rhythmic chime soothed her.

"I had a job to offer you, by the way," cut in Ryuuzaki. Madison opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding out his hand.

"What kind of job?" She asked, standing.

"Well, you see," he started, eyes locking with hers, "there has been a murder in a town not far from here. I was hoping you'd join me in investigating it."

Madison's gaze dropped to Ryuuzaki's outstretched hand, in thought.

"Of course, I'll work with you. Anytime."

She took his hand momentarily, shaking it slightly, and then let go.

"But first, L, would you accompany me to get ice cream? I can pay."

The detective's eyes lit up at the words 'ice cream.' He took the offer and they walked away from the cathedral, away from the Yagami family, and away from Kira.

**Five weeks later**

Sitting in a hotel room in a town five hours from the first headquarters, Ryuuzaki and Madison were working swiftly on a murder case. They had narrowed it down to three suspects, all of whom were in the same age group, which was twenty to thirty years of age.

"I've got it. These two," Madison pointed to the screen at two men, "were both at a restaurant at the time of the murder. However, if I go back in this place's history, the woman was not present. I think we can, well, wrap it up from here."

"You're a genius, really you are," stated Ryuuzaki out of nowhere. The brunette looked at him in shock. He gave her a small, rare smile and kept shifting through notes. A reddish hue crept up her face, and she stood from the chair she was in.

"You know, you aren't half bad yourself."

Madison kissed Ryuuzaki's cheek, and walked away to find Watari, whom she had trusted with the files of the suspects. Ryuuzaki turned red himself and smiled. He was finally content with telling himself he loved day, during one of the many research sessions.

Madison had told him all about herself. And vice-versa, Ryuuzaki to though her soul had been spilled and explained to him, Ryuuzaki would never solve the puzzle that was Madison Marquez.

She had made her way up to the 5th floor and was now walking toward the room in which the computer equipment was being held. She opened the door.

"Watari, do you have th-" She was cut off by the scene in front of her. It made her skin crawl. The hairs on the back of her neck were erect, and she broke out in a cold sweat. There lay Watari, in an awkward position near the desk, limp and unmoving.

"No, Watari..." was all the shocked woman could utter. In the old man's hand, however, she saw a scrap of paper. Madison ran over and collapsed onto her knees next to him, moving his cold, pulse-less fingers and withdrawing the paper. She unfolded it. Seven words were printed neatly in the middle:

_How do you like me now, Madi?_


End file.
